Vampire Honey
by Hayley Nichole Williams
Summary: It's forbidden. Every one of their kind knows that. But sometimes you just have to follow your heart... and see what comes from it. My Chemical Romance. Mikey Way/OFC. Frank Iero/OFC. Romance/Drama/Humour.
1. One

**ALYSSA'S P.O.V**

_Ugh, I hate school..._ I thought to myself as I sat down in the school courtyard. I picked the chicken out of my sandwich, then the lettuce, then the cheese, then the carrot, throwing them all to the ground. I nibbled on the edge of the bread before throwing it too onto the ground.

I never liked this stupid boarding school. It was the worst decision my parents had ever made. They thought I was far too risky to have around while they were trying to get their stupid business to get up and running. And even when it was running, they still kept me here. They didn't visit. They didn't let me come home on the weekends or the holidays. I had no-where to go, all because my parents thought that life would be a whole lot easier without me.

A black crow flew from it's perch on a nearby school building to the open asphalt space in front of me. It began to peck at the chicken I threw on the ground. It scuttled it's little feet as it explored the different foods.

"You like birds?" I heard a deep voice ask. I glanced over my shoulder to see a tall, skinny guy. He had dark brown hair and his skin was very pale.

"I like the way crows feathers shine in the sun," I answered, watching the pretty crow eat my lunch.

The crows feathers didn't shine at all. Not even the tiniest bit. Because in this place, there was no sunshine. I supposed that's why I was still so pale, because I didn't get enough sun. I supposed it was the same thing with this guy.

"Next time there is sunlight, look really closely at the crows feathers. You'll notice that the light makes the edges look slightly rainbow," he smiled.

"Fuck off, jack-ass," I said angrily.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would lie to you?" He asked, with a slightly surprised look on his face.

"Yes," I answered bleakly, still staring at the black bird.

"Well you're wrong. I'm a bad liar anyway," he sighed and sat beside me,"I'm Mikey."

"Fuck off Mikey," I said.

"Why?" He asked, slightly laughing.

"Because I don't like you," I answered.

"You know, you're quite..."

I heard a loud shout from behind me and a man leaped through through the air towards the guy who called himself Mikey.

Mikey went tumbling to the ground just in front of me, scaring off the crow. An older looking guy was on top of him, tousling Mikey's hair playfully.

"Mikey! Brother! What on earth are you doing over here? Don't you have an assignment due today?" He pinched Mikey's cheeks and kept him pinned to the ground.

"No... Gerard, get the hell off of me," he managed to say.

"Oh, who's this young lady?" He asked, getting off Mikey and helping him to his feet,"Your new girlfriend? You know who isn't going to be happy about that?"

"Why Gerard, you jealous you ain't gettin' any?" Mikey smiled, sitting back on the seat.

"You're weird," I mumbled.

Gerard began to laugh. He brushed his jet black hair out of his face and grinned widely.

"Get lost both of you," I muttered slightly under my breath.

"Why?" Gerard asked,"Can't we be...**friends**?"

"I work better on my own," I answered.

Gerard licked his lips,"I'm hungry... Mikey?"

Mikey rolled his eyes and pushed Gerard in the chest. He seemed to be quite angry at his brother for some strange reason. All because he said he was hungry.

"Just one bite?" Gerard asked, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, way to keep yourself a secret," Mikey said, pushing him further.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," I said stretching the word out.

"Please excuse my brother. He hasn't eaten in a while. He's very... fussy with the kind of foods he eats. Um, sorry. He's just a creep," Mikey said, looking slightly embarrassed by his brothers behavior.

I stood up and turned around. I wasn't going to ruin my perfect bad-ass attitude by hanging out with such losers. I would prefer to hang out by myself where I can think in peace. I kept walking, still hearing Mikey and Gerard bickering in the distance. Quarreling like brother and sister. In this case, Mikey would be the sister.

I put my head-phones in and turned my IPod on shuffle. It played the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. I rolled my eyes but listened to it anyway. I thought it might not have been so drastic to listen to a different kind of music every once and a while. I turned it up just enough to drown out all the noise around me.

I felt some-one grab me on the shoulder. Mikey spun me around so I was facing him. He held my shoulders and before I had time to punch him in the face... he pressed his lips against mine.


	2. Two

ABELLA'S P.O.V

I sighed, walking around the campus of the school and messing with my hands. I really could never stay still. I wasn't exactly sure what I was thinking about, but the nothingness wad definitely consuming my every thought. Never aware of my surroundings, I kept my gaze averted to the ground, letting out a squeal as someone jumped on me.

"Hey loser," Frank smirked, pinning me down. I rolled my eyes, shoving him off of me, staying mute as usual. He brought his lower lip to a slight pout as he looked over at me. "What? You won't even talk to your best friend" He smiled. I looked up at him, shaking my head. Although Frank was extremely short, he was still taller than me. Because I'm a total smurf. He rolled his eyes, "You leave me no choice." He said, tackling me once again and pinning me, poking my sides relentlessly. I squealed and squirmed around under him.

"Okay! I'll talk!" I squeaked as he finally let up. "Jerk." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

He shook his head, smiling to himself. "I think I liked you better when you didn't talk."

I rolled my eyes, smirking up at him. "You're such a weenie." I studied his features momentarily. He was short, had dark brown hair which he normally kept short and side swept, but now is experimenting with a faux-hawk. He had big brown orbs and a pale complexion along with a couple piercings in his nose and lip.

"And you're one to talk?" he asked, shoving my playfully. I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him then re-averting my gaze elsewhere.

"So what's new?" he asked, taking in a long breath.

I shrugged, stuffing my hands in my sweater. "Not much, really" I murmured, knowing he was my only friend, and I hadn't seen him in a good day or so. When he hung out with his certain group of friends, I wasn't really allowed to tag along. Knowing Frankie, I know he didn't mean any harm by it, but that didn't automatically grant me a social life, or friends for that matter. They were a dark and mysterious bunch, and when they went off nobody ever knew what they did, not even me.

Frank frowned, looking down at me. "I asked if you could come along, but they said no. I'm sorry Belle." He said, hugging me awkwardly.

I shrugged not bothering to take my hands out of the coziness of my hoodie to hug back. "Eh, it's not that bigga deal. I'm used to it anyways." I muttered.

Frank sighed, forcing my head up to meet his gaze. "You shouldn't be used to it. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Frankie. It's not your fault." I reassured, forcing a small smile. You could tell he didn't buy my lame attempt at happiness, but he wasn't going to argue.

"Ugh, alright, but I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise." He said with a small wink. I laughed lightly, shaking my head a bit and retracting from his grip.

"Ohhh Frankie!" An unknown voice sang, and one of his friends jumping on top of him, pulling him into a noogie. I looked up at the tall figure, one of the boys he normally hung out with no doubt.

"Get the fuck off, Gerard!" Frankie exclaimed, pushing him back.

"What? I was just having some fun with 'ya buddy." He smiled, looking over at me. I kept silent, not knowing what to say, not sure if I should say anything. I really talked to no one but Frankie. "This the girl you wanted to bring along?" He asked.

Frank nodded, seeming in a hurry to drive this new person away. "Yea, but- Let's just talk later." He murmured.

This Gerard guy rolled his eyes, nudging him in the shoulder. "Mikey met a girl too! He wouldn't even let me have a single bite, and I'm starving Frankie. Downright starving, but you won't be a prick right?" he asked, smiling innocently.

Frank shot him a glare, full of disgust. "Don't fuck around Gerard. You're not going to fucking touch her."

Gerard sighed, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "You're all the same!" He exclaimed, walking away as he mumbled many profanities to himself.

Frank muttered something incomprehensible under his breath, something along the lines of 'fucking moron,' then turning his attention back to me. I bit my lip, not really sure what had happened or what was going on.

"What was that?" I managed to mutter, keeping my gaze on my feet as the twitching motion in my hand came back.

"Nothing, he's just an idiot." He muttered, looking away.

"What? Why can't you tell me?" I asked, a bit hurt. See, this is exactly what I'm talking about. He's so freaking secretive, I swear he trusts me with nothing.

Frank sighed, biting his lip. "Just, don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you anyways." He murmured. Ouch

"Whatever, Frankie. I-I've gotta go," I whimpered, and ran away before the tears started, ignoring his attempts to call me back over. I slipped into my dorm and locked the door, sitting against the wall and crying into my hands. I really didn't understand why I was this upset; nobody has really ever trusted me anyways. But I thought Frankie was different, I guess, so the feeling of betrayal crushed my insides like a ton of bricks.

"Abella," I heard Frank's voice and looked around; he was crawling through my window. Which was on the fifth story…

"Get the fuck down, idiot! You're going to hurt yourself." I said, still kinda pissed.

He sighed, rolling his eyes and jumping in. "No I won't." He stated, even though it was quite clear he made it in without causing any bodily harm. Unfortunately…

"Whatever, get out." I ordered, pointing to the door. Frankie rolled his eyes, walking towards the door, but not leaving.

"I just wanted to apologize." He said, looking down at me. "It's not that I don't want to tell you all this stuff, it's just- Some things are better left unsaid. "

I rolled my eyes, not convinced. "Whatever you say…" I muttered, flopping down on my bed.

"If I tell you, you'll hate me, and I kinda like things the way they are now." He murmured, kissing me on the cheek and leaving. I felt my face turn a shade of crimson as I stared up at the ceiling, because as much as I hated to admit it, I could never stay mad at him.


	3. Three

ALYSSA'S P.O.V

I stared at Mikey blankly as he lay still on the ground. He was making strange noises, that at first I thought were him in pain. But then I realized he was actually laughing at me.

"Why are you laughing? I just punched you in the face, punk," I said angrily.

"Because I want to be your friend," Mikey smiled, getting onto his feet,"Most girls would kiss me back. You're the only girl who would have the guts to punch me in the face. Apparently, to the girls around here, I'm a heart-breaker. I'm the one who never finds a girl that is good enough for him."

"Meaning...?" I asked sarcastically.

"I want to be your friend," Mikey said, smiling a slightly crooked smile.

"In your dreams, punk," I snapped, turning around on my heels.

"Please? A friend. Nothing more. Nothing less," he said.

"Whatever. But listen here, punk. Make one more move, and you're toast," I smirked. But I swear he could hear it in my voice.

I began walking. Leaving Mikey smiling behind me.

It was a dark day. Well, it was like almost every other day to tell you the truth. It was all rather gloomy and dark. Yet somehow I felt happy. Unusually happy. I was never happy. Not at this place. It wasn't a place to be happy at. It was a place that no-one was ever really happy.

My thoughts trailed a little as I walked back to the dormitory. My thoughts always seemed to wonder and babble on and on and on until I just confused myself (and others).

My room-mate Abella was lying on her bed staring at the roof.

"Abella, you really gotta stop leaving all your stuff everywhere," I muttered.

"Sorry," she replied, still staring at the roof.

I waited a minute before I said anything else to her,"So are you gonna do something about it or what?"

"No," she smiled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. No-one else is gonna get this place cleaned up, I thought to myself as I began to clean the room up. I stopped, listening closely. I heard a large shout coming from the court-yard.

Abella's eyes widened. She rushed out of the room, and of course, my instincts told me to follow.

Of course I thought to myself. It was her best friend Frank. He was getting beaten up by a group of very tough looking guys... which were funnily enough the guys that Frank was always hanging out with.

Mikey and Gerard were trying to pull a few of the tough guys off Frank, but they were pushed back, so all they could really do was stand there and watch as the poor, tiny Frank was bashed. 


	4. Four

ABELLA'S P.O.V

As soon as I saw Frank I swear I almost passed out. In a fit of rage I ran up to the mob, trying desperately to pull the guys off of him. Gerard and some dorky-looking kid it seems were trying to accomplish the same as me and get these stupid fucks off of him. One of the bigger guys turned his attention away from Frankie and knocked the kid with glasses right in the face, sending his head to the pavement and a bloody gash down his head.

GET THE FUCK OFF YOU STUPID FUCKING CUNT! I screamed, surprising myself with my own choice of words. I mean, I never talk, let alone scream As I grabbed one by the back of the shirt, he turned around and with a glare of rage and pushed me back with such force that my head slammed into the pavement. I don t really remember anything after that

A Few Hours Later.

Is she okay?

I don t know, she looks pretty fucked.

Shut up, Gerard.

Maybe she needs to go to the hospital.

If she dies can I have her stuff?

Shut up, Gerard!

Did you get the bleeding to stop?

Yea, pretty much.

Hey guys, since she s knocked out an all, maybe we can do the nasty with her and she won t even know it! She looks pretty flexible to m-

SHUT UP GERARD!

I groaned, clutching onto my blood stained head and slowly sitting up. W-What happened, were am I? I rasped, looking around at the many faces surrounding me.

You re in your dorm; you got hit in the head. Frankie said, taking my hand off of the cut.

I whimpered, looking around. My head was pounding like mad, I-It hurts

Frank frowned, a hit of guilt in his eyes as he grabbed a bottle of painkillers. I m so sorry, Belle. I really am.

I shook my head weakly, It s not your fault I sighed, leaning back a bit. I looked around, seeing Alyssa sitting with the dorky kid from earlier and his face looked pretty gnarly. I sighed and looked at Frank, feeling the cut again.

Frank removed my hand once more, holding onto it. Don t touch it. He ordered. You ll be better in a few days, now get some rest.

I didn t bother arguing with him and did as I was told, resting my head back and slowly falling asleep.

The next day I awoke to an empty dorm, I slowly got up being careful of my newly acquired cut and walking down into the hallway, looking for Frank.

She got really hurt, Ray! You have to tell them to back off. Frank said in a hushed yell as I peeked through the crack of a door to another room.

I know, man. I m sorry, but you can t tell her. A guy with puffy hair sighed, biting his lip.

Frank put his head in his hands, I have to tell her eventually

Ray frowned, looking down at him. You re really not supposed to and Gerard will have a fit

But how do I tell her that I m this horrible thing that could possibly kill her He whispered to himself, as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

What are you doing? The dorky kid asked, as I jumped, turning to meet his gaze.

N-Nothing I muttered, quickly walking away and back to my room, wondering what the hell was up with Frank 


	5. Five

ALYSSA'S P.O.V

I went back into my room once I had been to the bathroom... and Abella wasn't there. I assumed she was in the Dorm room with Frank, Dork, Dork's-Annoying-Brother, and their annoying friends. I climbed back in my bed and closed my eyes. I was so tired after a whole day of fussing over Abella.

I heard someone come in the door and close it behind them. I opened my eyes.  
>Think of the devil and she shall appear I thought to myself as Abella sat on her bed.<p>

"What's up, chica?" I asked.

"Nothing," she answered glumly.

"Well stop sulking then," I snapped, putting my head back on my pillow.

Abella sighed and lay back on her bed. I was easily irritated when I was angry, so even her heavy breathing pissed me off. I got up and put on my slippers. As I left the room, I slammed the door behind me.

I crept down the hallway and silently put a piece of gum in my mouth. I could hear the guys talking about something, so I decided to eavesdrop. It took me a while to block out all the other noise around me in order to hear them properly. There was a football game that day, so everyone but me, Abella and the few boys were down there.

"They're gonna find out sooner or later," Frank said to Ray.

"I don't care. Think of Gerard," Ray said.

"Yeah, think of me! Um... I'm hungry," Gerard interrupted.

"You're always hungry, Gerard," Mikey sighed.

"We won't tell them until they get severely injured," Ray said,"And when I say severely injured... I mean to the point where you love them enough to change them."

"We love them more than you'd ever know Ray. But you've never fallen in love, so you wouldn't know," Frank hissed violently.

Ray growled at him angrily, as if it was a threat to say "back the fuck off".

I pranced into the room and all the boys looked at me strangely. Especially Mikey...

"Morning Alyssa," he said to me.

"Morning dork-face," I answered cheerfully, chewing on my gum cow-like.

Mikey smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He liked to have me around for some strange reason. I did actually try my best to be a very miserable, unlikeable person to hang around with. But I guess it didn't work for Mikey.

"Touch my boobs and die, jerk-face," I smirked.

"Why the-?" Mikey began.

I crossed my arms,"You were talking about telling me something. So. Spill it out, fat-asses."

"I'm not fat... I'm hungry," Gerard sobbed, getting on his knees in front of us,"Mikey please! I'm begging you! It smells so good!"

Mikey kicked Gerard's shoulder,"No! And it's not an it."

I was a little confused about all this. What did the guys want to tell Abella and I that they weren't allowed to? Why was Gerard acting like such a creep? Was it just him? Or had he taken some weird drugs that made him like that? Why was Mikey so protective of me when Gerard was around? They were the questions I wanted answers to, but didn't look like I'd be getting any time soon.

"Alyssa, I'm afraid we can't tell you what Frank so desperately wanted to share. It's not his secret to tell. It belongs to all of us, and I'm afraid we just can't risk telling you and Abella. You wouldn't believe us, for one, and once we had shown you, you'd probably go tell everyone," Ray licked his dry lips as he spoke.

"Ray. Are you hungry?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, actually. I haven't eaten in about a week. And I reside with Gerard's second statement about the smell," Ray said sadly.

"Go, Ray. We'll take care of everything," Frank smiled.

"You really think I'm that stupid?" Ray laughed,"Gerard, please get me a juice box."

"Oh, me too," I said.

Ray's eyes widened, but before he could object, Gerard handed me an open juice box. That was quick... I thought as I took a sip...

I spat the liquid all over the carpet. It was stained red. The "juice" tasted salty and a lot like metal. A... A lot like blood.

"Gerard, you're a fucking idiot," Ray's minion Bob stated.

Gerard grinned widely and shrugged as he tried to hide next to Mikey.

"Ugh!" Ray growled angrily,"You're an idiot, Gerard. You know you don't do that! That's disgusting making her do that!"

"Well that's what she gets for trying to steal my brother!" Gerard roared at Ray.

"No-one's trying to steal Mikey, Gerard," Ray said calmly.

"SHE IS ALL HE EVER TALKS ABOUT! HE LOVES HER MORE THAN HE LOVES HIS OWN BROTHER! HE IGNORES EVERYTHING I DO! HE DOESN'T EVEN LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK!" Gerard half yelled half screeched.

I stood back, away from Mikey. Gerard's behavior was scaring me.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR STUPID HUMAN GIRL CRUSHES!" Gerard stared at me, his eyes glowing a bright red color.

I stepped back more, nothing but fear written across my face as Gerard leaped towards me.

Gerard landed on top of me. Suddenly... everything went black. 


	6. Six

ABELLA'S P.O.V

I walked throughout the dormitory, looking for somebody, anybody at all, but alas I was left alone. Frank? Alyssa? I called out, walking aimlessly. My subconscious told me to go to the room where Frank and this Ray character were conversing earlier. I did, only to find a completely empty and completely spotless room. After a few more minutes of looking, I had come to the conclusion that they left, as usual.  
>Great. This is just freakin perfect! Now even Alyssa gets to hang out with Frank and his friends! I m seriously sick of being stepped all over, it s not right. I groaned and ran to my room, No more mister fucking nice guy.<br>Slamming open a drawer I grabbed a piece of paper and slammed it on the desk. The undeniable rage and my horrible temper that had been pent up inside for so long made me feel like I was ready to fucking explode. I started furiously writing a stupid note that he probably wouldn t even read, but I could honestly care less.  
>Fuck you, Frank, and everyone fucking else. I m sick of being walked all over! I m not putting up with this shit anymore. I m fucking done; don t plan on hearing from me again. Abella.<p>

I wrote it and ran to his room, taping it to the outside of his fucking door and walking back. I was leaving. I grabbed a duffel bag and threw my few possessions into it, shoving the headphones in my ears and climbing out the window. We weren t technically allowed to leave, but that wasn t going to fucking stop me.

I made my way out the window, biting my lip when I remembered; my dorm was on the fifth floor. I squealed as the icy surface of my windowsill made my food slip and I fell towards the ground. If you re wondering, no I didn t die. Nope, this isn t some cheesy fucking love story, Frank didn t catch me. I landed in a bush, with a few scratches, but otherwise was all in one piece.

Smiling to myself as I stood, brushing myself off. See I don t need him.. I thought, making my way across the campus, feeling very independent, because I just did. I walked towards the entryway of the school, but not before bumping into some kid.

Oh, sorry. He said, helping me up.

Don t worry about it. I muttered, brushing myself off.

As he looked down at my scratches, I assume he figured he caused them, especially the one gushing blood from my arm. Here, lemme make it up to you. I was just on my way to a party, and I d be honored if you d accompany me. I m Spencer. He smiled.

I blushed slightly, nodding my head. Of course, I m Abella. I smiled. I know what you re thinking, going with some stranger to a party? That s a stupid move, but I had nothing else to do at the time and who the fuck cares anymore?

He smiled and took my hand, walking me to one of the co-ed dorms. As soon as we walked in a huge puff of smoke came floating out of the room. My eyes shot open as Frank s voice played in my head; Don t turn out to be one of those druggies, Belle. Those parties are so overrated and stupid; you ll just end up getting date raped. A smile tugged at the ends of my lips as someone handed me a joint. Fuck Frankie. He doesn t know what he s talking about anyways. I pushed the rolled up paper into the slit of my lips, inhaling a long drag off of the joint. I pulled away and coughed, hard.

Lightweight, eh? Spencer smiled, taking the joint. I looked up at him, coughing into my arm as I nodded my head. Don t worry, you ll get better

Hours Later.

Spencer you look reeaallllyy pretty! I squeaked, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled a drunken smile and connected our lips, pulling me on top of him. I smiled and rolled off, onto the floor. Weed?

He nodded his head, handing me the bong and lighting it up for me, as I inhaled the contents of it. Belle? He asked, smiling down at my tiny figure.

Yes? I asked, tilting my head to the side, feeling his face to see if it was him.

You look really hot, He slurred, kissing me deeply. I giggled, rubbing my hands up his sides, but then pulling away.

Noooooooooooo sex! I squeaked, rubbing noses with him and breaking out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. I smiled and stumbled out of the dorm room, making my way down the street.

I fell into the grass, grinning stupidly as I saw someone look down at me. They said something, but I couldn t make it out; I couldn t even make out who it was. I fought back as they took me in their arms, because whoever it was was seriously starting to kill my buzz. I gazed off into the open space, feeling a needle pinching my arm, not able to remember anything after that 


	7. Seven

ALYSSA'S P.O.V

"Do you think she can hear us?" Mikey asked, his voice shaking.

"She hasn't moved or made any noises so far. So I'm guessing no," Ray answered bleakly.

Little did they know, I could hear and feel everything perfectly fine. The only thing I couldn't force myself to do was to move any part of my body. I was in too much pain. Mikey rested his hand on my right hip, meaning all I felt was pain, pain, pain and more fucking pain.

"It's fractured... I think. I guess it'll heal by tomorrow, which is the good thing about... this," Mikey said, taking his hand away and relieving me of some pain.

"You're forgetting," Ray said sadly,"This isn't good."

"She's not one of us dumb-ass!" Gerard roared viciously.

"This is all my fault. All I wanted was a friend. A human friend. Not a friend had no choice but to be friends with. Then I dragged her into this mess," Mikey stated, his voice cracking. I could tell her was in tears,"Now she'll hate me forever."

"Hey guess what Mikes?" Gerard asked cheerfully,"When I get out of this thing, I'm gonna tear your fucking head off and drink every last drop of your blood!"

They all ignored Gerard's insane comments and continued to talk.

"Mikey, it wasn't you who did this. It was Gerard. I'm sure she won't hate you at all," Ray tried to sound reassuring.

"How are you going to fix her?" he asked.

"I'm gonna have to inject her with your venom. It will enter her bloodstream and heal all her injuries," Ray answered matter-of-factually.

"How on earth are you gonna get my venom?" Mikey asked shakily.

"You'll bite her."

"That will make her one of us though."

"I thought your once sane brother would have explained to you how it all worked. In order for a human to turn into a vampire, they have to feed of you while you feed off them."

"I'll kill her. I haven't eaten in about a week. She;ll hate me forever..."

"No I won't," I muttered,"punk."

Vampires. They were vampires. That explained the slightly pointed teeth, the dark, dreary town, the blood in a juice box, the beauty, the speed, and the strength.

Mikey's eyes filled with tears as he hugged me tightly, being careful of my injuries. I sensed that he was afraid to lose me.

"Alyssa..." he said,"I'm so sorry I brought you into all of this. You looked so alone. And I felt so alone. So I thought we could be friends... and it's almost killed you."

I hugged back despite the unnatural caning pain in my chest,"It's fine, dork-face."

Gerard was sitting in the corner with a straight-jacket on. He was rocking back and forth with wide eyes and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. He was acting so strange.

"Bob. Go drag Gerard out back and feed him. He hasn't eaten for at least 3 weeks," Ray said.

Bob simply nodded and silently began to obey Ray's orders.

I slightly collapsed, but Mikey held me up with his left arm. I closed my eyes as my head throbbed. I felt so tired and dizzy.

"Lyss, did you hear everything we said?" Mikey asked.

I gently nodded,"Vampires do exist..." I mumbled.

Mikey nodded and lifted my head up, staring at my pulsing jugular vein.

"I'm gonna have to bite you if you wanna heal in time. Is that okay? I promise not to hurt you," he was saying.

I noticed myself falling asleep and unable to answer the question.

"We're losing her Mikey!" ray said sternly.

I felt a sharp stinging pain on my neck and I screamed with agony. My whole body locked in place as Mikey dug fangs into my vein. The venom was forcing me to be still. It was taking over my blood-stream. It begun to hurt even more when he withdrew his fangs and when I noticed the trickles of blood rolling down my neck.

Mikey ran his tongue over the puncture wounds, tasting the blood and using the fresh venom in his saliva to heal them so I wouldn't bleed too much. Also, whilethe venom was fresh, he licked up the large gash up the side of my neck that was the cause of all the blood on my pillow. But he didn't let it just heal.

He found himself gently sucking and lapping at the fresh blood pouring from the torn vein.

"Mikey. Stop it," Ray said sternly, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

I gasped as he sucked as hard as he could, taking a mouthful or more of my blood. He swallowed and I began to feel sick. Mikey's eyes were glowing a bright red color, like Gerard's were when he decided to attack me. My cute began to heal because he wasn't interfering anymore.

Mikey licked the drops of my blood off his fingers and a line of it dripped down his chin.

I started to cry. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid.

"Shh, shh, shh," Mikey wiped his mouth on his sleeve and took me into his arms again,"It's okay... 'm so sorry Lyss... so sorry." He pressed his forehead against mine and held back the tears.

"You know, I never said you couldn't kiss me, punk," I yawned.

"What?" He asked, confused.

I pressed my lips against his,"Dork-face," I smiled.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead before lying me down on a fresh pillow.

...Could I have fallen for him? 


	8. Eight

ABELLA'S P.O.V

W-Where am I? I whimpered, looking around the dark desolate room. I couldn t see a thing, and remembered nothing of what had happened last night, or where I was. I screamed as an unknown person grabbed me by the hair, forcing me up. S-Stop

Whoever it was just laughed, pulling me back so he could speak into my ear. Shut the fuck up. He demanded, pulling harder. I nodded my head, too afraid to form a single word. Whoever is was took me by the hair, and threw me into his car. I was bleeding a lot, down there, and my vagina hurt really bad. He drove for a good ten minutes, probably just wanting to scare me more, before pulling over and pushing me out of his car.

As I got to my feet, I let out a cry of pain, stumbling along the alley behind one of the school buildings. I can t believe how stupid I am. I made my way over to Spencer s, to get my stuff. I knocked lightly on his door, letting the tears fall.

Ari? He asked, grabbing onto his head as the sunlight creped through the door.

Just coming to get my stuff, I whimpered, pushing past him and into his place.

What happened to you? You re bleeding and fuck He muttered, looking over at me apologetically. I kept my head down, one hand on my duffel bag.

It s not your fault I muttered, before booking out of there. I ignored him as he tried calling me back. The only thing on my mind right then and there was to get out of this school, and as far away from it as humanly possible. I couldn t believe I let myself get raped; I had no idea who the guy was anyways Tears were streaming down my face as I ran into someone who happened to be hurrying towards me.

Belle! Frank exclaimed, holding onto me tight. I whimpered in pain, and with the little strength I had, pushed him off of me.

Go away, I spat, my knees bucking under my weight as the pain worsened, and the bleeding not even beginning to stop.

Belle- I- What happened? He asked, stepping away as if he was afraid to break me.

It s none of your fucking concern, I muttered, the amount of harshness in my voice was easily covered by the amount of pain I was in.

Frank frowned, You need to get to a doctor. He murmured, and I could see the pain in his eyes as I rejected him once again.

Back off, I whimpered, stumbling away. He ran after me, wiping my eyes gently and looking down at me.

I m so sorry Abella, I m sorry I made you feel worthless. I m sorry for everything, and you don t ever have to see me again, just please. See a doctor. He begged, eyes pleading as he gently took my face in his hands. My heart shattered as I read the pain in his eyes, I could tell he actually meant what he was saying. Whatever he did say anyways, my hearing was going out as black spots started filling my vision.

I somehow managed to stay on the conscious side as Frank carried me to the infirmary. I was technically unconscious, but I could hear absolutely everything. I knew what was going on, but I was still scared. And from what I can tell, so was Frank.

Do you know what happened to this girl? An unknown voice, probably one of a doctor, asked him.

No, I just found her like this He muttered in response.

Well do you happen to know where she was last night?

No, I-I didn t see her

Well from what I can tell she was beaten and raped, we found high amounts of rufilin in her system along with a mixture of marijuana and alcohol.

R-Raped? W-What, why? Who? he asked, voice breaking as he muttered those few words.

We don t know yet, and I m afraid neither will she. Because of the rufilin she shouldn t remember much from last night. He muttered. Frank stayed silent, sitting next to me and taking my hand. I could only hear soft sniffling until Frank broke the silence once more.

I m sorry you hate me Belle, I m sorry I caused all of this He muttered into my ear. I should ve watched you I should ve been there. This is all of my fault, and I can t blame you for hating me I know you can t hear me, but I want to tell you I m sorry, and that I love you. I ll never hurt you again, Belle. You ll never see me again after this, I m so so sorry Goodbye, Abella. He muttered, and with that he was gone.

I tried desperately to pull myself to consciousness. He couldn t leave. I tried and tried, but my body wouldn t let me. I felt trapped, trapped at a time when I desperately needed to get out. My mind was screaming at me, screeching for me to get up and go after him. But, I couldn t. I was stuck in a state of unconsciousness that as much as I tried, pleaded, and hoped, there was no way of getting out of. I couldn t believe it, I lost my best friend. I lost the only one I ever cared about, the only one who cared about me. As I gave up, knowing there was no hope anymore, his voice was still ringing in my head. I savored every one of his sweet words to me, wishing that I would ve never had to hear him say that one final goodbye. 


	9. Nine

ALYSSA'S P.O.V

I sighed as I opened my eyes. Frank was lying down on Abella's bed, and I swear to God he was actually crying.

"What's up, moron?" I asked.

"I have to leave," he muttered.

"Why do you have to leave? You're not allowed to leave," I said.

"I have to. Belle hates me. I have to leave her while I can." he sobbed.

"Frank. Where is Abella anyway?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"She's at the doctors," Frank sighed, getting up and picking up his heavy jacket.

"Why is she at the doctors?"

"Something happened last night. I'd rather not talk about it."

"You're a loserrrrrrrrr," I stretched it out,"I'll ask her when she gets back."

"Don't you fucking dare," he threatened.

"Oh what are you gonna do? Bite me? It's happened before. Like I care," I smirked.

Frank 's eyes were glowing bright red. He pushed me up against the wall with his hand pushing against my throat so I couldn't breathe,"Do anything to hurt her and I'll kill you."

"You... and... what army?" I managed to croak.

He pressed harder, cutting off all of my circulation. I began to get dizzy as I stared into the eyes of the very very angry Frank.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Mikey shouted as he entered the room.

Mikey leaped towards Frank, sending all of us tumbling to the floor. He clawed at Frank's face furiously, leaving scratches of scarlet red blood. There were screeches and groans and it wasn't long before the floor was covered in blood.

Frank's right arm was covered with dripping blood. I was guessing Mikey had bitten him, as there was quite a large wound. It was amazing his lip ring and nose ring could stay the way it did without being torn out by Mikey in such a furious rumble.

I too, being in the middle of the fight, was covered with wounds. Bleeding my human blood all over the place.

"You're a fucking idiot Frank," I sighed.

Mikey had another scratch down his face and his lip was bleeding. There was a cut on his ribs and his shirt had been completely mangled. His leg had a cut similar to the one on Frank's arm and he was panting heavily,"You're not the only one who thinks that," Mikey growled.

"I know," Frank hissed,"I'm leaving! I won't be a problem for you and your pet anymore!"

"She isn't a pet. She's a friend." Mikey said calmly, straightening himself up.

"Never mind the fact that I'm leaving for good, you selfish cock-sucker!" Frank yelled.

"I don't care about you and your reckless behavior Frank," Mikey said.

"Yet you care about Gerard's reckless behavior. It isn't fair. You still care about him and he caused more damage to her than I did."

"Gerard was with us, as a crowd. There was no chance she could have died because of Gerard. But if I hadn't walked in just then, Alyssa would be dead."

Frank glared evilly at us and jumped straight through the open window.

"Ugh. Fuck the world and all it's.. creatures," I groaned as I sat up on my bed.

"You have cuts on your arms," Mikey said.

"You have cuts on your chest, legs and face," I said angrily.

"I'm used to all the cuts." he smiled, tracing my jaw-line with his thumb.

"Fuck off. I'm sick of all the romantic things happening when I'm bleeding and straight after a fight," I growled and turned over, hiding my face under the blankets.

"I'm gonna go make sure everything is alright with... everyone. I'll be back soon," he kissed my forehead and left the room. 


	10. Ten

ABELLA'S P.O.V

I signed out of the infirmary as soon as the doctor let me. I couldn't get my mind off of Frank. He was gone, and it was all my fault. I was being stupid and reckless and look where it got me. I ran right into my dorm, looking at Alyssa with sad, pleading eyes.

Where s Frankie? I asked sadly, ignoring the fact that the dorky kid was still in the room.

He fucking went crazy, tried to kill me and then jumped out the window. I don t know where he is, and I honestly don t care. She muttered, rolling her eyes.

I flopped back on my bed, feeling totally defeated. How was I supposed to find him now? I let my mind wander to the available possibilities as a few weak sobs ripped through my chest. I wish I could ve stopped him. I m such a fucking failure. I got up and wiped my eyes, making my way down the halls. I couldn t stop crying, so I really couldn t see straight and I walked right into Gerard.

Woah, He mumbled, stumbling back a bit. What s wrong with you?

Frankie, he l-left I muttered, more tears filling in my eyes.

Want me to find him for you? He asked, smirking down at me.

C-Can you? I asked, biting my lip.

If you do something for me. He said simply, his smirk only widening.

What do you want? I asked, getting a bit more scared by the second.

Gerard pinned me against the wall, an evil look in his eye. I want you. I want to kill you. He said simply.

I bit my lip and frowned, closing my eyes. Y-You ll bring Frankie back though? You ll make sure he s happy?

Gerard smiled and nodded, taking my hand. He ll be the happiest he s ever been.

I nodded and bit my lip. I just want Frank happy, and every time I m around him I fuck shit up anyways. Fine, but just let me s-see him first. I whispered, looking down.

As you wish, He muttered, picking me up and hopping out the window with me. He began furiously running through the woods, and I honestly had no idea what was going on. He was running all too fast, and the way he went about it. Something just didn t add up

He ran for awhile, not saying a word to me. As the time passed though, I started to notice Gerard eyes getting redder and redder. He looked crazed, just about completely mad as we reached a small clearing.

Oh Fraaaankie! Gerard exclaimed and set me down as he grabbed me by the throat. I squeaked in pain, trying to get him off of me. It hurt so badly, but his grip was too tight and I was becoming too weak. Your human friend is looking for you.

I saw Frankie run up in front of him, his eyes wide with horror. What the fuck, Gerard!

She wanted you back, so she gave me her life. He said crazily, his eyes almost glowing now.

What are you talking about? You re fucking nuts! He exclaimed, growling a bit.

She wanted you back with us. She wanted you happy. I told her I d get you back, as long as I could kill her. If you couldn t already tell, she agreed. He said with a smile. So Frankie, should I kill her then drain her of her blood or should I just go for it? He asked, tightening his grip on my throat. Black spots started filling my vision and I could barely get an ounce of air. Drink my blood? What the hell is he talking about?

Gerard, let her go. Now. He demanded, stepping closer to him.

A deals a deal, Frankie. He muttered, smirking wildly. Frank punched him in the face and Gerard stumbled back, letting go of me and sending me to the ground.

F-Frankie I choked out, grabbing onto my head. I couldn t really see what was going on, considering I was barely conscious. All I know is they were fighting each other. Frank like bit Gerard and he screamed, pulling away from him and hurrying over to me.

Say goodbye, Frankie. He snickered, as I tried desperately to get away. He grabbed my arm and twisted it, shattering the bone. I screamed in pain, tears flooding my vision.

Frankie, I-I love you.. I choked out, seeing a flash of black as I was thrown across the clearing, landing right on my side. I watched the two go at it again, and before long they were both standing over me. Gerard s hand was around Frank s neck and he was clawing at Gerard s face. Gerard growled and dug his teeth into Frankie s neck, letting him scream in pain. He grabbed a blade out of his pocket and dug it into my side, his teeth still firmly planted in Frank.

I let out a small squeal of pain. That s all I could muster from the amount of energy I had. Apparently, that had done the trick because Gerard let Frankie go and laughed softly to himself. He leaned over me, ready to drink my blood or whatever he was planning on doing. Frank grabbed him by the hair and threw him across the clearing, as he ran over and began to beat the shit out of him. I saw Gerard give up. He really didn t seem to care, now that I was slowly slipping away.

Belle, Frank choked out, running over to me. I-I m so sorry. He whimpered, tears flooding his vision.

A v-vampire huh? I guess you always did have that type of persona. I muttered weakly, the haze of unconsciousness slowly taking over my mind.

I-I m sorry I didn t tell you, Belle. I couldn t. L-Let me change you. W-we can be together. He said softly, brushing some hair out of my eyes.

I shook my head, biting my lip. I don t want to be changed, Frankie. I d rather die I muttered, not wanting to end up like that. I wouldn t be able to handle it.

Please, Belle. I love you! I can t live without you. He begged, tears pouring down his face.

Frankie, I-I ll always love you. Just don t w-worry about me. Live your life, alright? You were so good to me, and I-I can never thank you enough. I muttered weakly, feeling myself start to slip away. I love you, Frankie. Don t ever forget it I muttered, right as the consciousness I tried so desperately to hang onto just slipped away. 


	11. Eleven

ALYSSA'S P.O.V

It was only a matter of time before Mikey came back into the room. Abella, Frank and Gerard were all missing, but other than that, everyone was fine. Ray and Bob were out looking for them, so it was just Mikey and I for an hour or two.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked.

"You're not a very good boyfriend," I sighed.

"Wait, what? I'm your boyfriend?" Mikey questioned, confused.

"Of course you are, moron," I scoffed.

Mikey smiled to himself and sat next to me. He seemed to be very tired, which was understandable seeing as he was actually supposed to be sleeping during the day, and sunlight weakened him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I still hated to admit that I loved him. It made me seem almost... soft. And kind. And I knew that was bad for my bad-ass, "I don't give a shit" attitude.

"I love you 'Lyss," Mikey whispered,"I've never felt this way about a human before..."

"I love you too, dork-face," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder,"As much as I don't want to admit it... nerd."

Mikey laughed, and his whole body shook when he did.

"Speaking of nerd, why are you not wearing glasses?" I asked, noticing his glasses were absent from the end of his nose.

"I don't need glasses anymore. I did when I was a human, but when I was changed, my eyesight became perfect. It's just for show. To make me look like I did back then I guess. So it wasn't too suspicious. I left them on the table in the common room," he answered.

I pouted angrily. After all, what was I supposed to call Mikey if he wasn't wearing his glasses? Dork-face was definitely out. So I got up and went into the common room. Mikey didn't follow me, so I assumed he knew what I was going to do.

I took his glasses from the table and dragged my feet across the carpet as I walked back into my room.

"You're not my dork-face without any glasses," I smiled as I closed the door behind me.

Mikey laughed and shook his head as I climbed into his lap. I put the glasses on the very end of his nose, just as he liked to wear them.

"There you go, nerd," I laughed, putting my hands behind his neck.

"Pleased to please ya," he said, nodding.

There was a long pause that seemed to go on forever as we just stared into each others eyes. It was like a movie, the way it was all so... stereotypical. But it was... so perfect. Before I knew it, out lips were pressed against one another. I pulled his head closer to mine, if that was even possible. My spine tingled with every movement.

It was out first proper kiss ever since that time Mikey wanted to be a man-whore and kiss me the day he met me. He'd been with every single girl in the school, and not one of them fought back. All of them wanted to be with him. I however, fought back and wanted nothing to do with him. And apparently that was sexy to him, because here I was, in his arms, making out with him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I blurted. I was getting emotional about it, so I burst into tears as I rested my head in the crook of his neck,"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch ever since I've met you. I love you more than anything in the entire world, Micheal Way... but... just don't tell anyone I said this... okay?" I kissed his collar bone.

"I love you too, Lyssa-bear," he smiled.

I pressed my lips to his again but harder and more demanding. He was breathing heavily through his nose. I could tell I was driving him wild. I let my hands slide down his back, to the bottom of his shirt. I broke the kiss and threw his shirt off as fast as I could.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hormones were driving me crazy. I kissed him again, but this time, he decided to take control...

I don't know how he did it, but I ended up being pinned to the bed, lying down on my back His left hand was holding my hands above my head by my wrists. I whimpered and Mikey just chuckled before kissing me hungrily.

His tongue explored my mouth, making me tingle all over. He tasted good, as weird as that would sound. He didn't taste anything like blood, which was a plus. He just tasted nice. So nice, it was kind of hard to explain.

"Tell we when to stop, Alyssa," Mikey whispered, looking into my eyes, which were probably just as lustful as his were.

"I don't want you to stop," I giggled foolishly.

I felt Mikey's hand creep up the front of my shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra, so it was obviously tempting him. I didn't stop it. I didn't care. In fact, not only did I not care, but I surprisingly liked it.

"Take it off," I said, almost desperately. He let my hands go as he lifted my shirt over my head.

Mikey kissed my neck and then he left a long trail of kisses down my body. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. I knew I probably shouldn't have been doing something like this, seeing as I was only 16.

"You don't want to stop yet?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"No, I enjoy being your whore," I smiled.

"Whore my ass," he scoffed.

It was a matter of time before we were intertwined under the sheets, a naked, hot mess of sweat and body heat.

"Whore," I giggled.

"Love," Mikey sighed contently, closing his eyes.

We soon fell asleep, not thinking about the consequences if someone were to walk in. I loved Mikey, he loved me. And if I was lucky, I'd spend the rest of out lives together, for all eternity... 


End file.
